This disclosure relates to a power distribution system for powering a vehicle, and more particularly to a power distribution system having a multilevel hierarchical architecture for powering one or more vehicle components.
Some vehicles such as an aircraft include a power distribution system having a primary power distribution assembly that controls one or more secondary power distribution assemblies to distribute power to aircraft systems onboard the aircraft. Each power distribution assembly may include one or more hardware modules for communicating information with another power distribution assembly and for powering some of the aircraft systems. One or more of the hardware modules may be removable from the power distribution assembly.
Some power distribution systems route all inputs of the power distribution system to the primary power distribution assembly which performs all decisions to command the secondary power distribution assemblies to power the aircraft systems.